1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus connected to a memory medium such as a removable medium and a flash memory, performing transmission and reception of digital data with the memory medium, and a display control method therefor, and a display control program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an information processing apparatus represented by a personal computer is connected to a memory medium such as a removable medium and a flash memory via a general-purpose interface thereof. The information processing apparatus performs transmission and reception of digital data with the memory medium at the time of performing information processing. In this case, writing digital data into the memory medium from the information processing apparatus enables a user to carry the digital data easily with the memory medium.
For example, a CF card (Compact Flash Card), an SD memory (Secure Digital Memory Card), a USB (Universal Serial Bus) flash memory and the like are known as memory media. For example, digital data is written into a removable medium from one information processing apparatus on the basis of the standard of USB data transmission path, and the removable medium is connected to another information processing apparatus to read the digital data.
When a memory medium, such as a removable medium and a flash memory, is connected to an information processing apparatus, an OS (operating system) automatically recognizes the memory medium only by inserting the memory medium into a USB connection terminal, which enables reading and writing of the digital data.
Though it is possible to connect a plurality of memory media to an information processing apparatus, it is troublesome for a user to select one desired memory medium from among the plurality of memory media connected to the information processing apparatus.
In general, when a memory medium is connected to an information processing apparatus, the information processing apparatus (that is, an OS therein) assigns a drive name (for example, E:¥) to the memory medium. When specifying one memory medium, the user is required to specify a memory medium corresponding to a drive name assigned when the memory medium was connected, from a list of memory media connected to the information processing apparatus and drive names assigned to each of the memory media. Therefore, when a plurality of memory media are connected to the information processing apparatus, there is a possibility that the user selects a wrong drive.
In order to solve such a problem, it has been devised to call label names and document file names from memory media and create a list to identify the memory media. Here, if it is detected that a label name, which is a device identifier, is not set for a memory medium at the time of creating a list file, a CPU sets a label name for this memory medium.
On the other hand, if a label name is set for a memory medium, the label name and a document file name are read from the memory medium and stored into the list file. At the time of selecting a file, the CPU displays the contents of this list file as a list (for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 8-166898).
When removing a memory medium from an information processing apparatus, the user is required to execute a process for secure removal. If the memory medium is removed from the information processing apparatus without executing the process, there may be caused, for example, a situation that the operation of the OS gets unstable. In order to avoid this, it is necessary that the user can accurately specify any memory medium.
As described above, it is necessary for a user, when accessing a memory medium connected to an information processing apparatus, not only to remember a drive name assigned to the memory medium but also to grasp, in advance, attributes such as a label name registered with the memory medium and the file name of a document stored in the memory medium.
Therefore, when a plurality of memory media are connected to the information processing apparatus, there is a problem that the user selects a wrong memory medium and takes much time to select a desired memory medium.